


幽灵在凛冬盛开，在长夏凋零

by Veronica_Kim



Series: 詹美 D/s 系列 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Post-War, 但一定都有 arc, 我写的东西不一定都有情节, （作者硬气地说）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 凛冬会降临到每个人的身上，在战争中，你有可能失去任何人，这一点布蕾妮早已明白。但如果在春天，你仍然有可能毫无征兆地，感觉自己的一部分被切掉了，被夺走了，那么和平的意义到底在哪里？春天的意义又到底在哪里？我们真的有可能逃脱战争吗？布蕾妮轻轻擦去脸上的泪水，望着黑洞洞的天花板。我太累了。





	幽灵在凛冬盛开，在长夏凋零

**Author's Note:**

> 角色和世界观不属于我，他们都属于 George R. R. Martin。甚至连标题也不属于我——标题的灵感来源是 Jonathan Hickman 编剧的两期漫画，分别是：  
_Fantastic Four #583 **In Latveria, the Flowers Bloom in Winter**_  
_New Avengers #33 **In Latveria, the Flowers Die in Summer**_  


「詹姆，你真是个疯子。」

提利昂的声音当中充满一种不可名状的伤感，让詹姆不禁皱了皱眉：「嘿，我刚刚在整个家族和西境诸侯的面前救了你，正常人这时候大概会说一声『谢谢』？」

「什么时候你以为我是个正常人了？」提利昂深深叹了口气。

「要我说，你比你大部分狭海对岸的同伴要正常。」詹姆正色道，「他们每句话都要带上『龙』字，好像说了这个字他们就能喷火了似的。而你，我可爱聪明的小弟弟，你即便是骑在龙上驰骋，也不会像他们似的摆出一副自己是世界主宰的模样。」

「从我离开维斯特洛大陆，『可爱』的定义似乎发生了很大变化。」提利昂摸了摸鼻子，「不过对于你，我倒不敢说这是一种变化，还是你与生俱来的独特视野。」

「好啦，提利昂公爵。」詹姆对他露出真正漂亮的人才能有的笑容，「凯岩城是你的了。」

「詹姆……」提利昂那种伤感的语调又回来了，「你到底知不知道你刚刚都干了什么？我是个弑亲者……」

「把一切都推到太监头上并不难，我们可以把你塑造成蒙受不白之冤的受害者，你的龙女王可以帮忙的。」詹姆对他挤了挤眼，「至少先把情况稳定下来嘛，只要你还是凯岩城的兰尼斯特家族的合法继承人，没人能动你。之后的事情之后再慢慢解决。要不我能怎么办？让他们把你杀了？」

「也许你真的应该这么做的。」提利昂瞳色不一的双眸闪着痛苦的光芒，注视着他的哥哥，「詹姆，你为什么总是这样……瑟曦不值得你宣誓放弃继承人的身份，我也不值得。」

「我来决定什么值得什么不值得，」詹姆板起了脸，「不用你替我决定。」

「你就没考虑过，哪怕那么一点点的可能，我真的不值得你这么做？会不会你只是在重复自己过去的错误，就因为你太喜欢让自己成为牺牲者？万一我只是在操纵你利用你呢？嗯？该死，我可太想要凯岩城了，为了我想要的东西，我可能压根不在乎牺牲你，我也不在乎你想要什么，你有没有想过这一点？」

「你不用这么费口舌证明自己是个天才，就我所知，真正聪明的人不太喜欢把他们的计谋挂在嘴边。」说完这句话后，詹姆眼中的笑意开始褪去，变得严肃，「得啦，我也没做出什么了不得的牺牲，你我都知道，我真的没那么想当凯岩城公爵。所以，你就少说两句吧。」

提利昂忍不住撇撇嘴：「这我可不知道，我都不知道你有没有在想。如果你将来后悔了呢？到时候我该怎么办？」

「行吧行吧，随你怎么说吧，把我的后悔留给我就好。」詹姆满不在乎地耸了耸肩，「反正我做都已经做了，也收不回来了。」

提利昂低声咒骂了几句，走到他跟前，拽拽他的衣角，詹姆蹲了下来。

「詹姆，我爱你。」提利昂认真地看着他的眼睛说道，「我一度也想要恨你来着，可是太难太难了。所以我想让你知道——我爱你不是因为你为我做了什么重大的牺牲，不是因为你送给了我什么珍贵的礼物，而是因为你是詹姆，你保护别人，你重视别人，你珍惜着其他人不珍惜的事物，你是个让人很难不爱你的人。所以，算我求你了，以后请多考虑一下你自己。」

詹姆的脸上带着一种难以判别的神情，提利昂隐约觉得那似乎是一种羞愧，但他不敢肯定，因为他不明白詹姆到底有什么好羞愧的。他的哥哥垂下了头：「嗯……我知道了。」

_是吗，你真的知道了吗？_提利昂忧心忡忡地拥抱了他，亲吻他的面颊，让他柔软的、阳光一般耀眼的金色头发扫过了自己的脸畔。

当詹姆的手指轻轻划过提利昂留在纸上的字迹，回忆起弟弟的叹息和目光，他陷入一种错觉当中，好像时间从未溜走，他们两个被凝固在了某一刻，弟弟抱着自己，亲吻自己，要他多考虑一下自己。

然而这样的感伤在读到提利昂实际写下的内容后，立刻就消失了。_这个混蛋小子，我该让他送死的。_詹姆的嘴角不禁抽搐了起来。

「提利昂说了什么？」看到詹姆的表情，布蕾妮从桌子对面探过身，好奇地问道。

「没什么。」詹姆有些慌张地瞟了她一眼，把信叠了起来揣进口袋，「通常的那种，让我想要砍死他的话。」

「你有过很多砍死他的机会，」布蕾妮好笑地看了看她的丈夫，「每一次你都错过了。」

「唉，毕竟是个残废了嘛。」詹姆对她晃了晃自己的木手——大约三年前，他把金手换成了木制的，更轻便，更易操作，上了瓷釉的外观既不张扬又很美观。曾属于兰尼斯特式的炫耀的金色，开始从他的身上逐渐褪去。杀死伊里斯时所穿的那身金甲，和那柄镀金的长剑最后究竟消失到了哪里，他甚至都不知道。属于过去的诸多痕迹都开始被时光的海水所冲刷，留下一片平坦的海滩。就连他那极具家族特征的美貌也有了些许变化，如雕刻般俊美的面容被划上了几道皱纹，金色的头发和胡须掺杂了丝丝隐约可见的银灰。

「哈，万能的借口。」布蕾妮摇了摇头，决定不去探究。还有的是要头疼的事呢。

詹姆的手指在桌上敲了两下，看了看布蕾妮愁眉苦脸的样子：「封臣们的财务报告很复杂？」

「战争让一切变得复杂。」布蕾妮深深地叹了口气，「黄金团登陆所造成的破坏，长达四年的寒冬，异鬼之战的消耗……我父亲下周会去风息堡，能延缓税务就是万幸了，别想着得到什么援助了。」

「所有人现在都是自顾不暇。」詹姆点点头，「詹德利也帮不上忙？」

「『自顾不暇』，你自己说的。」布蕾妮苦笑了一下，「有时候我真不知道，我们是不是赢了……」

两个人各自沉默了一阵子，詹姆站了起来，走到布蕾妮身后，用手揉着她的肩。布蕾妮感到稍微放松了一点，对他感激地笑了笑。

「嘿，别太担心了，塔斯现在没在挨饿，异鬼也不能带走海里的鱼。东方大陆在冬天提供了援助，现在又恢复了贸易。等到了夏天，一切都会好起来的……」

「食物。」布蕾妮捏了捏他的手，「是啊……至少我们还有东西吃。但是说实话，能吃饱也仅仅是因为死了足够多的人，没有那么多张嘴需要喂饱罢了。」

出人意料地，詹姆忽然在她身侧跪了下来，垂下头去吻了吻她的膝盖，揉捏着她的小腿肚，一边仰起头来关切地望着她：「夫人，需要我为你做点什么吗？你想吃点东西吗？或者我为你倒点水？」

布蕾妮睁大了眼睛看着他，忍不住伸手在他后颈上揉了揉。最近一段日子，詹姆时不时地会做出这种表现。在外人面前不会很明显，看上去无非是个疼爱妻子的好丈夫，而私下里他们单独一起时，他的行为会更极端一些。之前他们原本曾约定过，这一套「夫人」和「服侍」的游戏，仅限于他们的房事，但不知怎么的，这种互动的模式渐渐开始渗透进了他们的日常生活。是詹姆先开始打破了卧室与城堡的边界，然后又打破了城堡内和城堡外的边界，布蕾妮对此并没表示反对，因为詹姆有种让人觉得舒适的魅力，可以让一切显得极为自然，令人享受。他的这些举动并没让布蕾妮感到她失去了「正常」的詹姆，相反，她感觉自己好像可以把詹姆看得更清晰一些。

「我确实想要喝点什么。」布蕾妮脸上微微一红，「你可以去让厨房给我做点……甜的饮料，比如蜂蜜奶一类的吗？但是别放酒。」

「你确定？酒可以帮你更轻松地熬过在书桌前的时光。」詹姆望着她的目光是那么温柔和殷切，让布蕾妮脸上的红晕更显眼了。

「我确定，不要放酒。」

「是，夫人。」布蕾妮的手在抽回的途中，被詹姆握住了，他在她的指节上留下了一吻。他嘴唇的热度让布蕾妮的胸中涌起一阵渴望，想要詹姆就这样一直靠在自己膝上，当她在桌前忙碌时，伸手就可以碰到他的额头，他的面颊，他的头发，他的脖子……

_也许我的确可以。_布蕾妮有点恍惚地想。_我可以吗？_

和布蕾妮在一起后，詹姆体会到了一种全新的感受——你付出的哪怕一丁点爱意，都能让对方震撼。他惊讶地发现要让布蕾妮感到快乐是那么简单，她太容易满足了，太容易讨好了，她会被他一个亲吻搞得满面通红，她会为他的轻声安慰而眼中含泪，她会在做爱时睁大她那双迷人的眼睛，用一种不敢相信的目光望着他。起初，她几乎从不向他要求任何事，甚至不会在高潮来临时抱紧他，把他拉向自己，让他属于自己，就好像她不知道原来她还可以这么做。

太多太多关于布蕾妮的事，让詹姆的心分成一小片一小片，每次碎掉一片，再被她的微笑重新拼起来，同时又碎掉了另一片。每一片心碎都在叫嚣着，让他去尽自己一切所能取悦布蕾妮，令她感到幸福，满足她每个愿望，让她可以拥有全部。

现在，布蕾妮的愿望终于逐渐变多了，她开始能自然地向詹姆开口要求些什么了。一杯甜饮料？詹姆只希望她能向自己要求更多，更多，更多更多。

「大人。」厨娘看到他走进厨房，没有停下手里的活，只对他象征性地点头施礼。

「贝丝。」詹姆亲热地叫她，她的帮手杰依也在，他也向她笑了笑。「你们夫人想知道，能不能做点甜饮料？比如蜂蜜牛奶？或者别的也行。」

「可以是可以，」贝丝无奈地看着他，「您不会是又想要亲手做吧？」

「往牛奶里面加蜂蜜，你觉得我做不到吗？」詹姆用受伤的语调说。「我甚至还能往里面放糖呢，我保证。」

「我的意思是，您老抢仆人的活，这城堡还要我们干嘛呢？」贝丝笑着打趣他。「我可听小简妮说了，您总是遣走她，亲自给布蕾妮夫人梳头呢。」

「小简妮什么时候说的？啊，我怎么都不知道。」杰依插嘴道。

詹姆哭笑不得地摇了摇头：「小简妮，暮临厅的传奇。好啦，贝丝，你不是想指责一个残废要抢你的工作吧？你不该对自己的厨艺如此没自信啊。」

「哈，原来大人认为您要是有两只手，就肯定能赛过我咯？」贝丝尖锐地回道。

詹姆长长地叹了口气，向她投降：「贝丝，蜂蜜牛奶，麻烦你了。不要加酒。」

杰依忽然说：「不要加酒？大人，你确定夫人要的是甜饮料？她不想喝点什么酸的吗？她口味有没有发生什么变化？」

詹姆觉得一阵头疼，恨恨地咬了咬牙：「就我所知，我残废的地方是手，不是听力。对，我确定，她要甜饮料。」杰依遗憾地耸了耸肩。

「大人啊，您这趟可是赶巧了。」贝丝对他挤了挤眼，「杰依，去冰窖，把昨晚做的那个拿来。」

杰依发出一声长长的「啊——」，高兴地拍了拍手，蹦蹦跳跳就跑掉了。詹姆忍不住好奇道：「什么好东西？我可是每天都会查看进出港口的货物，难道是有什么宝贝走私来了？」

「您以为我们塔斯就不产宝贝吗？」贝丝哼了一声。

「怎么可能呢，」詹姆笑着说，「我不是娶了一个。」

贝丝顿了顿，望着他的目光不禁变得柔和了起来：「春天的第一波草莓大丰收，这事大人不知道吧。」

「草莓？」詹姆又惊又喜，「诸神啊，多久没吃过草莓了！我们有草莓了？嘿，那我们可以做草莓汁给夫人。」

「我做的可比草莓汁要好。」贝丝得意地说，「今晚还会有草莓派，大人您可以吃个够了。」

「草莓。」詹姆轻声念着，对于自己会这么高兴感到很意外。老实讲，他过去从来没有关心过这些事，而现在，只是想到可以给布蕾妮做一杯草莓汁，都让他开心得想要笑出声来。

这时蹦蹦跳跳的杰依已经从冰窖里上来了，她举着一大壶不知什么饮料，拿了个杯子，用小勺帮着把里面的东西倒进了杯子，然后把杯子放进盘子里端给詹姆。

「这个是……」

「冰冻草莓果子露。」贝丝开心地叉着腰，「这是布蕾妮夫人最喜欢吃的甜品。她离开家后，我一直也没机会给她做了。」

「草莓果子露。」詹姆有些困惑地看着手中的盘子，「她最喜欢吃的。」

厨房里面安静了一阵子，贝丝和杰依你看我我看你，终于还是贝丝开口了：「怎么了？大人？」

「没事……我都不知道。」詹姆晃了晃自己的头，「我一点也不知道布蕾妮喜欢吃这个，她没说过。我们在战争中也吃不到什么好东西，有时候咸牛肉干都算美餐了。更别说是甜品了。」

贝丝对他温柔地笑了笑：「现在你知道了。快拿给她吧，她一定会开心的。」

「等夏天到了，会有更多草莓的。还有许多其它水果，到时候，不用靠多恩，不用靠东方，塔斯就有。」杰依把小勺放进了杯子里。「我猜夫人还有很多爱吃的。」

「是这样吗？贝丝？」詹姆从盘子上抬头看了看厨娘，就好像她是一位有项链的学士。

「是的。」贝丝点了点头。「您会慢慢发现的。」

詹姆的脸上渐渐绽放出春天般的笑容：「我很期待。」

当詹姆把果子露带给布蕾妮时，他完全被她脸上欣喜的表情迷住了。「谢谢。是贝丝做的？」布蕾妮开心地问他。_我希望是我做的。_詹姆点了点头。_也许我该跟贝丝学学，能有多难呢？_

布蕾妮就着小勺吃了起来，詹姆看到粉色的液体在她的嘴唇上闪光，他的内心有一部分想要冲上去吻她，分享她嘴里的甜香，而另一部分只想要永远坐在这里，看着她享受的模样。他想知道布蕾妮还喜欢吃什么，然后让贝丝全部教给他。

「你要尝尝吗？」布蕾妮抬头望着他，对他眨眨眼。詹姆摇了摇头：「不用了，我现在已经在吃我的甜品了。」

布蕾妮的脸一下子变得通红，有时候她实在不明白为什么，过了这么久，詹姆仍然能轻易让她害羞得手足无措。她沉默着吃了几口，有点尴尬地问：「你一会儿要做什么？」

「港口，造船厂。」詹姆显然对眼前的风景极为满意，让布蕾妮想要给他脸上来一拳，「得去看看造船的进度如何。」

布蕾妮低下头时，仍然能够感觉到詹姆的目光牢牢地放在自己身上，留意着她的每个咀嚼和吞咽的动作，莫名地，果子露变得更甜了，比她记忆中更好吃，好像混合了詹姆口中的味道，冰凉地进入她体内，引起胸口的火。

「你……嗯，你，必须马上就去吗？」布蕾妮觉得自己的耳朵尖都在发热。

詹姆愣了愣：「大概不用。」

布蕾妮稍微调整一下自己的呼吸，抬起头来直视詹姆：「那你能不能，那个，留在这里，陪我一下？」

「当然。」詹姆脱口而出。

布蕾妮呆呆地看着他，然后又埋下头去，大口大口地解决掉最后一点甜品。草莓的香甜滋味让她的口腔冻得发麻。

「唔……我就，呃，坐在这里看着你，你是这个意思……吗？」难得的，这一次是布蕾妮让詹姆不知所措地慌了神。

「我想要你……」布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，站起来走到詹姆身边，弯下腰，把嘴唇贴在他耳边，低语着说出自己想要他做的。

詹姆的耳朵在接收着她嘴巴里甜滋滋的气息，脑子却好像不太能够消化掉他的甜品，他沉默着拉起她的手，轻轻地摩挲着，觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸了。「当然，当然。」他梦呓般地回答道，「当然可以。」

「大概，一个小时？」布蕾妮红着脸问，「是不是太长了？当然，你还是随时可以选择离开。」

詹姆抬起了头来，直视着她的眼睛，有那么一个瞬间，他怀疑他可能是在梦里：「不长。行。你想要什么都行，夫人。」

布蕾妮笑了，詹姆紧紧攥着她的手，意识到是自己让她露出了这样的笑容——因为自己愿意满足她的要求。_求求你，求求你，一直这样对我笑，我什么都可以为你做。_詹姆的亲吻落到布蕾妮的手背上，轻得像是从水上掠过的鸟儿，一个展翅又飞向了太阳。

接下来的一个小时，他仅仅为布蕾妮的喜悦而存在，除此之外再无其他，他什么也不用去做，什么也不用去想，什么也不用去说。不，他不需要帮她解决什么，不需要和她讨论什么，不需要向她建议什么——她向他要的不是这些。他只是跪坐在她的脚边，靠在她腿上，仰息于她，陪伴着她，接受她偶尔赐予的抚摸，贴近她的肉体，混合他们的体温，让她不会孤立无援。她要的是他的存在，是他的触手可及，是他在有限的一段时间里全然属于她。

_我从不知道世上有这样的幸福。_在布蕾妮的轻触之下，詹姆轻轻地闭上了眼睛。_她需要我，甚至都不是需要我为她做什么，仅仅是需要我。_

「詹姆。」她轻声唤他，他睁开眼睛，她正低头看着自己。

「嗯？」

「没什么，想叫你的名字。」布蕾妮的拇指擦过他的颧骨，羞涩地转开了脸。

_我从不知道世上有这样的幸福。_

那天晚上，布蕾妮把詹姆牢牢地绑在了床上，让他平躺着伸展开身体，左手绑在床头，双脚分开绑在床尾，残肢则是用她的腰带和身体捆在一起。之后她把晚餐剩下的草莓馅饼一点点涂抹在他身上，先是舔净了自己的手指，然后开始趴下来舔他。他难耐地耸动着臀部，布蕾妮则让他别乱动，如果把馅饼掉到床上，弄脏了床单，那么整个城堡明天就会知道他们在床上做了什么。詹姆只好让火热的身体在她的舔舐之下保持稳定，力求不要把馅饼弄掉，他荒诞地感觉自己像一只碗，躺在那里，盛着她的食物，供她品尝。_我愿意当你的碗。_被舔得快要神志不清，詹姆混乱地想着。_我愿意当你的工具，被你使用。_她的嘴唇含住了他最热的地方，动作很慢，很轻，给予他一定的刺激，但又完全不足以让他感到享受。被紧紧绑缚，又不敢乱动，他只有低声向她恳求：「夫人，别这样，求求你，求求你。」

布蕾妮从他腿间起来，一路从他小腹向上舔着，终于把他赤裸的胴体上最后一点馅饼的残余都舔掉了，然后她让自己撑在他身上，她庞大的身躯遮住了詹姆上方的空间，他感到自己难以呼吸，她的存在就这样笼罩了他，支配着他，他只能在她的目光下发抖，他发不出声音，他的恳求被锁在了嘴唇后面，化作齿间断断续续的喘息。

她的脸向下，向下，那么近，她的头发落到他的嘴唇上，她的声音带着草莓的香甜气息：「求我什么？」

詹姆刚想要开口，她忽然决定夺走他的语言，她堵住了他的嘴，把舌头探进去，纠缠，挑逗，把黏黏的草莓酱涂满他的牙齿，然后尽情品尝他。_你比草莓还要好吃。_布蕾妮的鼻腔发出难以自控的哼声，胸口那股冰凉的火焰从未熄灭。_我想在你身上倒满果子露，在你的胸膛上写下我的名字，然后把你放进冰窖里冻起来。_这样的念头忽然闪过脑海时，布蕾妮被自己吓了一跳，她怀疑她可能是疯了，但她不知道该怎么才能从疯狂之中逃脱。她让自己的身体贴住了他，摩擦着他，两具肉体相抵，肌肤向着对方融化，她的肋部反复擦过皮带坚硬的表面，她想象着他的皮肤被这东西一直捆绑着，到底是什么样的感觉，这种想象让她的下体汩汩流出了爱液。当他们的嘴终于分开，她用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸：「好甜，詹姆，你尝起来味道真好。」

詹姆不知道自己是怎么还能保持清醒的，快感在他的头脑里留下数道粉色的光芒，他低声回答：「谢谢……」

「你想求我什么来着？」布蕾妮用手指抚摸着他的嘴唇。

詹姆目光涣散地摇了摇头：「不知道……求你……对我为所欲为？」

布蕾妮笑了，她慢慢地让自己的臀部落下，阴户的唇瓣压住他充分勃起的老二，前后摩擦着，她看着他涣散的目光愈发失焦，听他含糊地说这样感觉真好，谢谢，谢谢。「你是想要我这么做吗？」她问他。「是的，你想要的就是我想要的。」詹姆的喉咙无比干渴，「使用我，夫人，我是你的。」

一阵焦灼的呻吟从布蕾妮的唇上流泻而出，她将手撑在詹姆的小腹上，加快了下身的动作。发现自己的话给她带来了愉悦，詹姆就无法再控制自己了：「对，就是这样，夫人，太好了……谢谢，谢谢，我想让你快乐，夫人，我什么别的都不需要。你想要我的手，我的手就是你的，你想要我的嘴，我的嘴是你的，你想要我身上任何地方，我都是你的。你不让我动，我就不动，你不让我射，我就不会射，绑着我，我就被你困住，吻我，我就吮吸你的唾液，摸我，我就着火，咬我，我就碎掉……你要我趴在你脚边，我就守着你，等候你，看着你……夫人，夫人，我能让你快乐吗？」

布蕾妮在他的歌声中游荡，在他的热浪里挣扎，在他的火焰里融化，她俯下身去，问他能不能感觉到自己发红的花蕾变得很硬，他吮吸那里的时候，会说那里硬得像一颗珍珠。他说能，他感觉到了。「这就是你让我快乐的证明。」她捏着他的乳头告诉他，用被他疼爱过无数次的珍珠激烈地擦过他昂扬的顶端，体液混杂在一起，让他们的接触湿润无碍。对释放的极度渴望拧紧了詹姆的胸口，使他再一次丧失了语言，只剩粗重的喘息。但是布蕾妮放缓了她的动作，一边听着詹姆发出抗议般的呜咽声，一边伸手到那颗珍珠上快速地动着。_我喜欢你那些大胆放肆的话，可我也喜欢让你说不出话来。我喜欢让你在崩溃的边缘苦苦挣扎。_布蕾妮想，也许有一天，她也可以把这些疯狂的想法说出来。她的脸隔着一小段距离在詹姆面前轻微地晃动，汗水滚落，詹姆伸出舌头迎接。当他意识到很可能今晚布蕾妮不会允许他射了，恐惧混合着快慰涌了上来，他困惑地陷在紊乱的感情之中，视线之中唯有布蕾妮高潮的样子。

「詹姆，詹姆，詹姆……」她撑在他肩旁，叫着他的名字颤抖，她形状漂亮的肌肉瞬间紧绷着，她的锁骨附近大片地泛红，一直升到脖子上，潮红淹没了点点雀斑。她身下贴紧着詹姆的地方正在不断抽搐着，带给他小小的暖流的刺激。詹姆想要更多，但同时，他又觉得自己不需要更多。布蕾妮的快乐是这个疯狂的世界里他唯一能看见的魔法，而现在他被魔法变成了奇怪的物种，他生长的姿态顺着布蕾妮的肌理，他的呼吸凭借着布蕾妮的光芒，他膨胀的欲望被布蕾妮的绳子勒出形状。

「啊……诸神啊，詹姆，你实在是……」布蕾妮从高潮之中渐渐平复，努力调整着自己的呼吸，不禁语塞，只有低头吻他，碰触到他的嘴唇时，布蕾妮听到他喉咙深处发出深沉的叹息，像是在对她诉说。她温柔地用手在他身上来回抚摸着，将他的叹息引得更深更长。被草莓馅饼和她的舌头搞得黏糊糊的肌肤，混合了汗水，带来异常粘腻的触感，好像要把她的手指吸到身体里去。有那么一个瞬间，她确实想要把手陷入詹姆的体内，像搅动面饼一样搅动他的肉体，让他在眼泪和乳白的液体中被揉成瘫软的一团泥。她甩了甩头，似乎这样就能把疯狂的念头都给甩走。

她再一次向下方滑去，用嘴含住了他，他的悲鸣伴随着胸腔的起伏，一点一点，她让他陷入狂热，一次一次，她在他快抵达极限时放开，他不知道为什么她能掌握得那么恰到好处，还是他的身体会自觉地配合她，遵从她，随着她的意愿折磨自己。詹姆产生一种非常奇怪的感觉，他的身体已经不再属于他了，他的意识被身体抛弃了，漂浮在空中。

「詹姆，你想射吗？」布蕾妮抚摸着他的腿，她的声音带有一种奇特的狂热感，自己听到都觉得有点害怕。

然而她的问题没能得到任何回应，她怔了怔，探起身来：「詹姆？回答我。」

詹姆的眼中仿佛充满了困惑，他皱了皱眉，重复道：「我想射吗？」

布蕾妮眨了眨眼，意识到情况有些不对头。她期待的原本是比较常规的回答：他会说他想射，然后她就要他恳求，他会求她，一直求她，她会再折腾他一两次，最后她会让他得到满足——基本上，在她的头脑里，这就是接下来会发生的。

可是事情完全没能按着她的想象发展。没人明白到底是哪里出了岔子。

「是啊……你听到了对吧？我问你，想射吗？」

詹姆的嘴唇张了张，他的目光游弋了好一阵，终于开口道：「我，我不知道……你想要我射吗？」

布蕾妮愣住了：「呃……什么？」

「我不知道……」詹姆看起来好像掉进了一个无底的迷宫里，「你想要什么，我就想要什么。」

「詹姆……不是的。」布蕾妮心中涌起对他的心疼，「你只要告诉我……那好吧，我想要的是，你告诉我你想要什么？我想要你对我诚实。」

詹姆的喉结滚动了几下，他的表情是那么迷惑，不知所措，布蕾妮愈发感到不妙。

「我不知道……布蕾妮，我，我真的不知道。」他沙哑的声音在发抖，他的神智仿佛被什么黑暗的东西给夺走了。「你想要的就是我想要的。」

「没事的，没事。」布蕾妮动手开始解开捆绑他的绳子，轻声安慰着，「你什么也不用说。没事，我不问了。」

当她看到詹姆的手腕上被绳子磨出的痕迹，布蕾妮花了很大力气才忍住没有哭出来。_我不能哭，现在还不行。_她解开他脚上的绳子和身上的皮带，为他揉着那一道道红色的痕迹。_我都做了什么啊……_

詹姆看着她的动作，轻声对她说：「谢谢……」

「你，你很疼吗？」布蕾妮紧张地看着他。

「不疼……但是……」詹姆恍惚地眨了眨眼，好像想要努力看清眼前的一切，「我忽然觉得好累……」

「那就好好休息。」布蕾妮揉着他的胳膊，看到他的老二软了下来。她一手去把毯子摊开来，想要盖在他身上。但是记起他身上黏糊糊的，于是爬起来从脸盆边上里拿了块毛巾浸湿，回到床上仔细擦拭着詹姆的身体。詹姆不说话——哪怕不是布蕾妮，任何一个和詹姆相处过一个小时的人，都会知道，如果他不说话了，那一定是哪里出了问题。

等她把詹姆的身体擦净了，她开始小心地为他的残肢擦洗着末端，这是每天晚上她都会做的。古德温爵士教给她，若想成为合格的战士，那便一定要熟悉怎么处理各式伤口。还记得刚开始时，詹姆不愿让她碰到他的残肢，那时她也不知道自己该怎么做才能接近他，所以她就傻傻地每隔几天问一次，他拒绝，她也不会坚持，只是隔几天再问一次。直到詹姆最终拿她没办法，咬牙切齿地念叨「一根筋的蠢妞儿」，然后无可奈何地同意了。当她第一次清洗和按摩他的残肢时，他哭了。她从未感觉和他那样接近，那样亲密，仿佛他们再也不是两个单独的个体，而是在初春到来时融化在一起的两个雪人，分不出彼此。

可是现在，这般亲密的举动却没能带来亲密的氛围。詹姆轻声感谢她，却好像不敢看她。布蕾妮忍着眼泪，为他盖上毯子，隔着毯子揉捏他的身体，将手指伸入他发间轻抚，亲吻他的脸颊——这都是平时詹姆最喜欢最喜欢的，但此时却好像失去了魔力。

「詹姆，」布蕾妮的哭腔已经很明显了，「我……我可以抱着你吗？」

「当然。」他温顺地说。

布蕾妮侧身在他旁边躺下，将毯子拉过来盖住自己，把手臂伸到他肩下，把他的上身搂入自己怀里，他的头发在自己的颈间，他的身体仍然带着那股香甜的气息，好像从很远很远的地方飘过来，沾着冰凉的雪花，落入到冰窖里。

那天晚上，布蕾妮一直等到詹姆睡着了才终于哭了，她感到自己是那么孤独和无助。明明就在同一天早些时候，他还坐在自己脚下，触手可及，让她相信着，只要她需要，他就会在那里。他的身体在那里，他的灵魂在那里，他的忠诚在那里，他的效劳在那里。而现在，他就躺在自己的身边，但他同时又被什么给带走了。布蕾妮觉得自己就好像被切掉了身上的一部分，她不知道没有这个部分，自己该怎么活下去。

_这是詹姆失去他的手时的感觉吗？_布蕾妮问自己。不知是从什么时候起，詹姆成为了她的一部分，她依赖着他而活着，就像她依赖自己的身体那样。凛冬会降临到每个人的身上，在战争中，你有可能失去任何人，这一点布蕾妮早已明白。但如果在春天，你仍然有可能毫无征兆地，感觉自己的一部分被切掉了，被夺走了，那么和平的意义到底在哪里？春天的意义又到底在哪里？

_我们真的有可能逃脱战争吗？_布蕾妮轻轻擦去脸上的泪水，望着黑洞洞的天花板。_我太累了。_

第二天早上，布蕾妮醒来时，看到詹姆不在自己枕畔，她好像掉进了一个黑洞里，连爬起来的力气都没有了。但是很快，卧房的门被推开了，她听到詹姆招呼她的声音，然后她瞟见他金色的头发，像是清晨的阳光，闪过她的眼前。他把木盘放到她脚边，上面盛着几片黑面包，抹着奶酪，他手里还拿着一小碗鸡蛋，坐到床沿，拍拍她的腿：

「夫人，请用早餐。」

布蕾妮感觉自己被切掉的肢体一夜之间长了回来。她好像能够明白，为什么詹姆总要开一些「让我的手长回来」的玩笑了。_但是他的手永远不可能长回来了。_布蕾妮坐起来，一边拿起枕边的睡袍披上，一边凑上去吻他，忍不住去用指尖轻柔地抚摸他的残肢。詹姆把嘴唇埋入她颈间，顺着她雀斑的痕迹一点点吻着，吻到她锁骨上。他轻咬了她一口，说：「我已经吃过了，你快吃吧，吃完我们需要去浴室洗个澡……」他的声音带着笑意。

「好。」布蕾妮幸福地说道。她知道他的问题没有消失，她仍然需要和他谈谈，弄清楚昨晚到底发生了什么，但是此刻，詹姆的吻，詹姆的早餐，詹姆的笑容……_我是这个世界上最幸运的人。_她摸着詹姆的残肢，好像能摸到那只不会长回来的手。_我不明白为什么，那么多人在我身边死去，那么多人和亲人爱人生离死别……我却可以这么幸运。_

詹姆在布蕾妮吃早餐时一直盯着她，看着她吃东西的样子——她把面包撕开，塞进嘴里，大口大口地咀嚼着，舔舔手指，接过鸡蛋，用勺子送进嘴里，稍微用手背擦擦嘴角……「妞儿，我看最近这段时间，你的食欲好像总是很好嘛。」詹姆观察道。

布蕾妮点点头，对他局促地笑了笑，把嘴里的食物咽下去：「是啊……我都不记得，我以前有没有这么享受过吃东西。大概这是战争结束后对自己的补偿吧。」她又塞进嘴里几大块面包。奇怪的是，黑面包绝对不是什么稀罕的美味，但所有的食物，最近都显得格外令人愉悦。布蕾妮印象中，她的确不曾像现在这样，整个人充满了旺盛的欲望。

「我喜欢看你吃东西的样子。」詹姆用手抚摸着她的胳膊，「你还有什么爱吃的东西吗？」

「你又想去抢贝丝的工作了？」

「我什么时候抢过别人工作了？」詹姆抗议道。

布蕾妮甩给他一个白眼：「詹姆，从波德开始，抱怨你抢工作的人，快能把破船湾填满了。」

「别担心，我会拿他们填满破船湾的，让你父亲可以踩着他们去风息堡。」詹姆笑眯眯地说。

布蕾妮叹了口气，她的手指沾上了一点奶酪，刚想要舔掉，詹姆探过头来，含住了她的手指舔弄着。布蕾妮不禁笑了，在他舔净后，她将拇指伸入詹姆口中，轻轻摸着他的舌头。他晶莹的绿眸抬了起来，迎接她的目光，微张的嘴唇看起来充满了渴望。布蕾妮就这样抚弄了他一阵，抽回手，命令他道：

「来，叼一块面包喂给我。」

「是，夫人。」他照做了。

她让他看着自己吃东西，偶尔撕下一小块来喂给他，在他咽下去之后摸摸他的嘴唇，夸奖他听话。当她都吃完之后，詹姆握住了她的手，放到自己唇边，细细地亲吻着，然后他终于开口：

「我知道，你想和我谈谈，但我还没准备好。再给我一点时间。」

布蕾妮的心里一片柔软，她紧紧地用自己的双手握住詹姆的，点头说：「好，没问题。」

那天晚上，时间已晚，布蕾妮回卧房后很久，还是不见詹姆的踪影，不由得有些担心。她派小厮去找，却得知詹姆不在城堡里，而是去了造船厂。「又去了？」她狐疑地说，「昨天不是才去过么。」

「大概詹姆爵士老是惦记着吧，听说昨天才跟造船师傅吵了一架。」

「吵了一架？」布蕾妮困惑地摇了摇头，詹姆没和她提过，「知道是为什么吗？」

「不知道。」

布蕾妮披上一件斗篷，拿了油灯，独自骑马去了造船厂，发现那里灯火都熄了，人都走光了，造船师傅的小屋也黑着，不知是睡了还是没在。布蕾妮独自走到岸边船架上新造的大帆船附近，提着灯晃来晃去，终于听到人声：

「谁在那里？」

「詹姆？」布蕾妮三步并作两步踏上了帆船，看到她的丈夫正坐在甲板上，回头望着自己。

「布蕾妮。」像是早已知道她会来找他，詹姆没有任何吃惊或疑问的表情，他转过了头去，面对着夜晚波浪起伏的大海。他身边一盏灯也没有，不知是不是从天还亮着时就在这里了。

布蕾妮走到他身边，盘腿坐下，把灯放在二人面前的甲板上。「听说你昨天和造船师傅吵了一架？」

「嗯。」詹姆有些凝重地点了点头，「他说塞尔温伯爵应该全力投入到重建塔斯的舰队上，尽快建立起防护，我说现在应该把有限的资源尽量都用在农业和市场的重建上。我们刚刚结束了那么漫长的战争，现在不该忙着准备下一场，而是得确保先恢复正常的生活。」

布蕾妮忍不住微笑：「当然你会和他吵架。」

「但是我被狠狠地嘲笑了。」詹姆冲她挤了挤眼，「贵岛的造船大师，说我是个骑马打仗的，丝毫不懂海岸防卫的重要性。我，在凯岩城出生，在兰尼斯港学会说话的我。显然所有人都对我放弃家族姓氏这件事有着颇为深切的理解。」

「詹姆，你要知道，就连贝丝也觉得自己的工作是全天下最重要的。」布蕾妮实在是忍俊不禁。

「公平一点，贝丝的工作就是比很多人的都更重要。」詹姆耸了耸肩，「所以我们得确保贝丝的厨房里有足够的食材。」

「你该和我父亲谈谈这件事。」

「我在和你谈。」

「如果你是问我，我同意你的意见。」布蕾妮拍了拍他的肩，「但我不保证我父亲也是这么想的。」

「我也担心这一点。」詹姆叹了口气，「我不知道，好像很多人都还没能从战争里走出来，头脑还保持着一种战时的思维，又或者……我们从来也没能真的学会过，怎么过和平的日子。我是说，异鬼入侵，全人类的存亡危急，七大王国和狭海对岸联合起来抵抗……即便是经历了这些，都没能让我们学会珍惜。」

布蕾妮听到他的声音被海风吹散在带着咸味的空气中：「我们真的有可能有一天逃脱战争吗？有时候，我觉得太累了……好像白鬼从未离开，到处都是他们的幽灵。」

听到詹姆的话，布蕾妮的脸上浮现出意味深长的笑容，在油灯光芒的映照下，显得神秘而美好。

詹姆曲起腿来，抱住了膝盖，忍不住把头靠向她：「你在想什么？」

「唔……詹姆，就算我父亲不同意，我相信你也可以轻易说服他的。」

「哈，永远对我这么有信心。」

「那是当然的嘛。」布蕾妮认真地回答。

两个人沉默了一阵子，听着海潮的声音，布蕾妮想，不知凯岩城的海潮声，和这里的像不像。那时的詹姆和现在的詹姆，有多少相似，又有多少不同呢？她静静地等待着，等待着詹姆终将到来的述说。

「在君临时，提利昂提议让我们留在宫廷，」詹姆开口了，「大议会有许多新的职位，非常需要人手，他希望我们能留在他身边。」

布蕾妮点了点头：「达冯爵士则希望你能回到凯岩城，即便你不再姓兰尼斯特。」

「而你，你问我，愿不愿意跟你回塔斯。」詹姆声音当中的温柔，让灯光都显得更柔和了。「你说出口的一刻，我想都不用想，就答应了。」

「詹姆……你……」布蕾妮局促地挪了挪身子，「你知道吗，你可以觉得后悔的。」

「不，妞儿，你别傻了，我不后悔。」詹姆用脸蹭了蹭她的颈窝，「我是想说……那个时候，我在西境诸侯面前宣布，我父亲死前已经和我断绝了关系，我不再拥有兰尼斯特家族的任何继承权。提利昂责备我，说我从来不认真去考虑一下我自己想要什么，我总是太快就跳进一个自我牺牲的坑里，成全别人。」

「提利昂没说错。」布蕾妮表情复杂地看着他，「你确实会这样。」

意外地，并没得到詹姆任何戏谑的回嘴，他又沉默了一阵子，终于深深地叹了一口气说：「昨天晚上……首先，妞儿你可没做错任何事，别担心。我感觉很好……应该说是，特别好。好到让我觉得自己……」

他没能说下去，像是找不到任何可以形容的词了，他的脸红了，瞟了布蕾妮一眼。布蕾妮愣愣地看着他：「觉得自己……？」

詹姆咬了咬唇，对她皱眉道：「一定要说的话，就是……你让我觉得自己太幸福了，像是飘在空中一样。然而当你问我，我想要什么的时候，我被那个问题一下子拉回到了地上。」

布蕾妮犹豫着试图抓住他的思绪：「也就是说，像是，你突然摔着了？」

「差不多吧。」詹姆被她既准确又荒诞的描述搞得笑了起来，「我不愿意去想这个问题，我害怕这个问题，我……」

看到他的踌躇，布蕾妮把一只手放到他的胳膊上，轻轻抚摸他，给予他鼓励。另一只手则伸过去揽住他的腰，让他紧贴着自己。

「提利昂说我可能只是在重复着过去的错误。」詹姆的声音听上去非常疲惫，「现在想想，搞不好他说到点子上了……我怀疑，我可能是脑子里什么地方不对劲吧，所以才会任凭我父亲摆布我，任凭瑟曦摆布我，也任凭伊里斯摆布我……就好像，我根本就不想费力去考虑什么自我，只想把自己交给别人摆布，只想去服从别人的意志而活……不，妞儿，我不是说你和他们一样，你当然不同，但重点不在于你和他们是否一样，而是在于我……直到现在，我想起自己为他们做过什么，或者是，因为他们而没去做什么，我自己都会恶心。」

布蕾妮震惊地看着他，想要张嘴说点什么，但又说不出来。

詹姆苦笑着继续道：「失去右手之后……我想要知道，我是什么，我算什么，难道我就等于一只用剑的手吗。有些时候我相信我不是——琼恩说服我做一个后方指挥官，就结果看来，我相信我做得还不错。提利昂认为我能在宫廷大有作为，他说他自己都感到很惊讶，他没想到有一天他会这么评价我。还有你——你让我相信，一个真正的骑士最重要的是信念和心，而不是能杀多少敌人。可是诸神知道，有你在，我唯一真正想做的事，就是让你快乐，就是做一切你要我做的事。我甚至不知道在你之外，我还存不存在，我更不知道，我想不想要除你之外的我存在。布蕾妮，我这么说不是因为我觉得你会让我做任何坏事——你永远不会。但我……我只是忽然很害怕，害怕自己也许真的是在重复过去的模式。」

布蕾妮紧紧握住了詹姆的手，把他搂进自己怀里，让他的声音在自己颈窝上发出闷闷的回响：「你总是坚持着自己……布蕾妮。当珊莎提出希望我们跟她一起去临冬城，留在北境时，你很清楚那不是你想要的，你想回塔斯——而我，我根本不知道自己想去哪里，我只想跟着你走。如果你说去临冬城，那我就去，如果你回塔斯，那我也去，如果你要留在君临，那我也留下……」

他的声音终是渐渐消失在了海风中，皮肤上留有他吐息的隐隐热度，布蕾妮吻了一下他的额头，对他说：「詹姆……你真是太厉害了，所有你说的这些，我就问了一句『你想射吗』，你就一下子考虑到了这么多吗？」

詹姆忍不住大笑了起来，尽管他不知道布蕾妮到底是认真的还是故意开玩笑。他从她肩上起来，摇了摇头：「不不不，不是的，我在这个鬼地方想了一个晚上了，才把很多想法串了起来。哎，其实还是乱糟糟的一团麻。不过，感谢在奔流城做囚犯的日子，让我切身体会到了独自一人安静待着，认真内省的好处，所以……」

布蕾妮腼腆地耸了耸肩：「那也还是很厉害了……你考虑了这么多事情，却还说什么你不想费力思考自我？詹姆，你为了了解你自身所付出的努力，比我见过的任何人都多。所以，不，我不相信你只是想把自己交给别人摆布。」

「永远对我这么有信心，」詹姆听上去似乎感到好笑，「妞儿，你就不怕你是被爱情给蒙蔽了吗？」

「我没有。」布蕾妮坚定地对他摇了摇头，她知道自己在说什么，「而且，你好像漏掉了重要的环节。詹姆，你杀了伊里斯。即便这么做让你蒙受了多年的冷眼，你还是杀了他，你阻止了他伤害别人。」

詹姆非常安静，布蕾妮决定一口气说下去：「你从瑟曦手中保护提利昂，你从泰温手中保护瑟曦和提利昂，你从劳勃手中保护瑟曦——别问我是怎么知道的，如果你以为提利昂是唯一一个会在我面前说你好话的人，你可大错特错了。」

布蕾妮把詹姆的手握得更紧，另一只手去抚摸着他的脸要他看着自己，深深地吸气，继续道：「还有，詹姆，你绝不是『只想服从别人』，你自己就是个受人尊敬的领袖。是你劝说兰尼斯特的军队加入了我们，你的士兵愿意追随你至死，无论你姓什么，无论你是不是同他们一起冲锋陷阵。」她顿了顿，吻上他的唇，感觉到他唇瓣的颤抖。她抚摸着他的脸，让这个吻持续得更为绵长。

当他们终于分开来让自己喘喘气，詹姆睁开双眼，他碧潭般的眼眸中充满了感激，布蕾妮不禁摇了摇头：「至于我们……我们的『游戏』，我，我觉得……呃，你不是想要受我『摆布』，而是……这就好像，好像，好像守誓剑。」

「守誓剑？」詹姆愣了愣，重复着这句让他莫名其妙的话。

「唔，我的意思是……」布蕾妮松开了他，歪着头，自己考虑了一阵子，「你命名了守誓剑，你把它交给了我，你给予了我一项使命，就像是……你把自己的一部分交给了我——你所拥有的权力，你想完成的心愿，你想成为的人……我能够挥舞这把剑，是因为你把它送给了我。我行使着你给我的权力，完成我们共同的使命。」

詹姆现在就想吻她，但他知道布蕾妮还没说完，他克制着自己，看着那双比海洋更深邃的眼睛执着地转过来盯住自己：「詹姆……我想，这就是你。你总会这么做，你热忱地把自己的一部分交给别人。你这么做……让我觉得你是那么美好的一个人，我为此而爱你。」

詹姆没有再等待，他几乎是撞到了布蕾妮的嘴唇上，他的手胡乱伸入她发间，一边放肆而狂热地吻着她，一边偶尔抽离一点点，让他的呢喃如雨点飘落她唇齿间：「我爱你，布蕾妮，我爱你。」她在他的拥吻之中留下热情的抚摸，他的头发，眉心，耳廓，下巴，脖子……她挣开一点，回应道：「我也爱你……詹姆。」然后再度翩然回到他唇上。

「我爱你，詹姆，我也一样……我也一样不知道，没有你我是什么。」在难以喘息的亲吻间隙，她断断续续告诉他，「如果你不在我身边，我不知道自己是谁。」

「我在，我在。」他低沉着声音，向她重复，「我不会离开你的，战争已经结束了。」

布蕾妮捧着他的脸，对他露出炫目的笑容，詹姆知道自己随时都可以为她而死，但在这之前，他想要为她好好活着。他明白自己之所以想要为她付出一切，只是因为她的光芒是那么美丽，他无法不为其俘虏。

他们亲吻着，互相抚摸着，拥抱着，轻声说着傻傻的情话，如墨天空中的星星在他们身上投下柔和的光辉，浪花拍岸声不绝于耳，詹姆恍惚地想着，这里的海浪声比凯岩城要温柔得多，没有那种雷霆在脚下呼啸的感觉，只有绵延的温柔，星光般的温柔。

躺在詹姆膝上的布蕾妮轻轻扬起手来，在他下巴上抚摸他的胡须，说：「不过……詹姆，提利昂的话确实有些道理。」

「你已经说过了。」詹姆苦涩地回道，「不如你们两个通信吧，别理我了。」

「你怎么知道我们没有。」布蕾妮轻笑着，詹姆拉着她的手咬了一口，「喂！不准咬我，再敢这么做，我就要惩罚你了。」

詹姆的身体明显发出了一阵颤抖，他揉了揉她的手指：「是，夫人，对不起。」

「我的意思是，我确实希望做一些能让你感到满足的事——除了让我开心之外。」布蕾妮还不待他开口就拦住了他的话头，他露出苦笑来。「有没有什么是你很想试试的？你可以告诉我……詹姆，你的愿望对我很重要。」

詹姆的手抚爱着她的头发，撇撇嘴：「确实有……唔，让我很想尝试一下的事。」

布蕾妮从地上撑起身来，靠近詹姆的脸庞：「是什么？」

尽管这时油灯的光芒已经很暗很暗了，她还是很确定自己看到詹姆的脸红了。他凑到她耳边低语了几句，布蕾妮的眼睛瞪大了：「呃……还，还可以这样？」

「似乎是可以。」詹姆低下头不太敢看她，「提利昂说……」

「提利昂？又是提利昂？」

「我弟弟曾经对风流场所钟爱有加，」詹姆忍不住笑起来，「所以见多识广。」

布蕾妮狐疑地看着他：「等一下……你昨天看到他的信，咬牙切齿的……」

詹姆尴尬地摊了摊手，布蕾妮发出了一声哀叹。她完全不敢相信有人会在信件里聊这种事，但显然提利昂的确会。

「嘿，夫人，别担心，我从没和他说过什么。」詹姆解释道，「我弟弟这人喜爱主动与人分享，我也拦不住他啊。」

「我们就别聊提利昂了，」布蕾妮哭笑不得地回答，「我明白了，我们可以试试。还有什么别的吗？」

「夫人，你这是想要把我惯坏吗？」

「哦，詹姆，我不会的。」布蕾妮笑着眨了眨眼，用手揪住詹姆胸前的衣襟，把他拉向自己，「我会用你给我的剑，好好教训你的。」

詹姆的眼睛在温和的星光下闪烁着奇异的光彩：「谢谢，夫人。既然如此……」

他再次凑到她耳边，向她倾诉自己的愿望。他交出他的剑，请她来主宰。

布蕾妮穿了一身用塔斯家族纹章色彩——玫红与碧蓝四分相间装饰的，显得格外华丽的天鹅绒上衣，浅灰到几乎发白的马裤，和一双棕红色的靴子，腰上绑着烫花皮革所制的剑带，但并没有剑鞘插在其中。这是她在正式场合下穿戴的骑士装，不过今天，她并非要去参加任何宴会，而是为了詹姆特意这样装扮。

她让詹姆站在自己面前一点点褪去了所有衣物，赤身裸体，她用指尖轻轻划过他的肩头，胸口，小腹……随着他肌肤的热度逐渐升高，她脸上的笑意也更浓。布蕾妮穿戴华贵，詹姆却一丝不挂，这样的情景给他带来了强烈的羞耻感。之后，布蕾妮解下了腰上的剑带，让詹姆背过身去，从他身后把他绑了起来。她握住他的腰，让他靠到自己身上，赤裸的肌肤紧贴着天鹅绒的布料，产生异样的触感。她在他耳畔低声问：「想知道接下来我要对你做什么吗？」他颤抖着说，想。布蕾妮告诉他，她会抚摸他，抚摸他身上所有的地方，包括他身体里面。

他的腿几乎要软了，她缓缓将他推向床榻，让他跪在床尾地上铺着的绒毯上，把他的身体按进床垫。他的脸埋了下去，金色美丽的鬈发从后脑散落到床单上，布蕾妮五指分开，从下面发根处开始探入到他发间，温柔地抚摸他的头皮。詹姆随着她的动作发出满足的呻吟声。布蕾妮的动作缓慢，温和，坚定，一点点挪到他后颈上，重重地揉捏，他发出闷闷的哼声，肩膀小幅度地起伏。布蕾妮的双手从他的肩胛骨处开始向四周扩散着，指尖经过他身上大大小小的伤口。他是个战士，他的身上有很多伤口，这很正常。布蕾妮从来没问过他具体哪个伤口是怎么来的。但现在她忽然想到，不知哪一道伤口，是他为了别人牺牲自己而留下的，不知哪一道伤口，是别人滥用了他的忠诚而留下的，不知哪一道伤口，是他想要成为一个真正的骑士而留下的。

布蕾妮细致地抚摸这些伤口，一寸一寸，虽然詹姆早已感觉不到任何疼痛。她抚摸他所有的创伤，像是抚摸一株春天的植物，逃过了凛冬的严酷，在她的掌心里沐浴着阳光。

「詹姆。」她叫他的名字，听到他的叹息绵长深重。「詹姆……詹姆。」

她的手终于来到他的臀部，用整根手指上下来回轻轻掠过入口处，挑逗在那周围的肌肤，詹姆听上去就好像是在呜咽，他的膝盖撑在绒毯上不住地发抖。布蕾妮从他大腿侧把手伸过去——他已经硬得抵住了床垫。

「耐心点。」布蕾妮的声音带着绵软的笑意，她把詹姆的身体翻过来，让他躺在床上，俯身过去望着他的眼睛，「你身上还有很多地方，我都没开始碰呢。」

詹姆的喉结滚动了几下，痴痴地凝视着她的眼睛。她把他的身体向上挪了挪，抚摸他的脸，开始吻他。她身上的衣料时不时蹭过他赤裸的皮肤，带给他一阵战栗。然后她就这样紧盯着他的眼睛，开始抚爱他的身躯。有时候他觉得自己简直难以承受她灼热的目光，想要逃开，但却连动都不能动。_她的眼睛有魔法。_詹姆想。

她掠过他的锁骨，她戏弄他的乳头，她揉捏他的胳膊，她摩挲他的胸膛，她在他小腹上划着圈，她在他肚脐上挑逗——当她最后来到他两腿之间，他忍不住叫出了声来。她握住他给予了几下重重的抚摩，让他满足得浑身都开始扭动起来，下意识地发出恳求声，求她再多给他一点慰籍。接着她湛蓝的双眸终于暂时放过了他，他视线中的她开始向下，向下，她跪到了床尾，把他的腿举起来打开，头埋了下去。

詹姆小声地叫着夫人，夫人，夫人，除此之外再无其他，好像他整个世界只剩下这两个字了。她的手也没有忘记继续抚摸着，一直来到肿胀的球体下方，小心地轻触着，在接近入口处给予他温柔的刺激。他的叫声越来越大，他的口齿也越来越不清晰。

布蕾妮放开他，去将准备好的瓶子打开来，涂在自己手上，也涂在他臀瓣间的缝隙上。说来好笑，这瓶她都不知道该叫什么的液体，是詹姆在一家妓院买的。他喜欢在她阴户和上方的花苞上涂满这种滑溜溜的液体，当他舔弄她时，这种滑腻感可以让她倍加享受。虽说唾液和她自己流出的爱液也能起到类似的作用，但这东西还是能更大幅度促进她的快感。布蕾妮的动作非常小心，缓慢，这对他们二人来说都是一件新鲜事，谁也不确定到底该怎么做，她只想尽自己所能做好准备，不要伤到詹姆。

当她终于进入到他体内时，两个人都有点惊讶一切会这么顺利，好像都暂时没能缓过神来到底发生了什么，直到布蕾妮试探性地让手指动了起来，詹姆才意识到，她真的在自己体内。他睁大眼睛向身下望着她，仍然有些难以置信，但她在他身体里的动作是那么清晰，她的抚爱像夜晚的海潮拍打着他快感的边缘。他沉重地吐息，臀部随着她的动作起伏，她很仔细地在他体内探索着，一边询问他的感受，一边调整着手指的角度，速度，幅度。她的指尖按在让他感觉最好的部位来回震颤，他的呼喊声变得沙哑，像是用尽了所有的力气。

「我爱你，夫人。」他恍惚地告诉她，「我还想要更多……」

布蕾妮将手抽了出来，詹姆发出不满的呼声，她来到他面前，他向她乞求，布蕾妮笑着问他：「你求我什么？」

「进来，求你进来。」

「进哪里？」布蕾妮垂下头，她的发梢拂过詹姆的脸，她的舌尖舔入他的耳廓，「进这里吗……」

「啊啊啊啊……」詹姆失神地喊了起来。

但是下一秒，她的手指就伸入了他口中，堵住了他的叫喊，让他只能发出含混的呜呜声。「还是要我进来这里？」她问他，手指在他口中抽插，搅动。詹姆摇着头，想说不是这里，不是这里，是另一个地方，但他没法说话。

布蕾妮终于放开了他，撑起自己的身体，再次问他：「告诉我，要我进入哪里？」

詹姆微微抬起上身，被绑住的他要这么做颇有难度，但他的羞耻感让他没办法直接大声说出来，他凑到了布蕾妮的耳边，终于说出他想要她进来的地方。

她满足了他，他尖叫了起来，她的手指在他体内画下了春天的色彩，一道一道，像飞舞的彩蝶，他不断地说求你不要停下，我想要你，夫人，我要你。

「詹姆……」在狂热中，他听到布蕾妮的声音，「你知道为什么，我要这样奖励你吗？」

詹姆从被汗水沾湿的发丝间睁开双眼，他好像知道该怎么回答，又好像不知道。布蕾妮停了下来：「回答我，为什么，不然就不给你。」

詹姆深深吸了一口气，答道：「因为……我的服务让你满意？」

「乖。」布蕾妮赞许地说，然后她含住了他。

他忍不住哭了，高潮的时候他的脚趾尖都蜷缩了起来，_我从不知道世上有这样的幸福。她看到了我为她做的一切，她听到我，她了解我，她感激我。_

过了许久，詹姆在他盛装的骑士怀中渐渐平复了下来，他想要回报她，但她疼爱地吻着他，说不用，下次吧。他说，我弄脏了你的衣服，让我为你洗衣服吧。她叹了口气，说可以，你可以洗我的衣服。詹姆感动地把头埋进她胸前，说谢谢你，夫人。

她就这样抱了他一阵子，他突然又问她，夫人，你有什么喜欢吃的东西吗。布蕾妮无奈地揉着他的头发，然后一样一样地告诉他，自己都喜欢吃什么。说起来，布蕾妮不是个很重口腹欲望的人，平时也没太仔细想过这些。但詹姆问起来，她就好好地想了想，越是对他说着，越觉得自己喜欢吃的东西，其实真的很多。

詹姆用他那双湿润的，像塔斯的草地一般翠绿的眼睛，认真地凝视着她，说，等夏天到了，所有这些东西都会有的。

他说，说不定，那会是一个永夏，就像传说中那样。冬天再也不会到来。

布蕾妮沉默了很久，好奇地说，我不知道，你也是会相信传说的人。

詹姆对她绽放了一个美丽的笑容，像是一个关于永夏的秘密，在这个春天的夜晚，悄悄地，悄悄地，被神灵透露给了布蕾妮。


End file.
